Blinded By Circumstances
by wackypole
Summary: Secrets revealed, trust broken, lives destroyed. All that remained were fragments of memories, too shattered to be pieced back.- devoted to the most misunderstood character in VK, Shizuka Hiou.
1. Conspiracy

Chapter 1 - Conspiracy

The iron gate creaked opened, revealing troops of inhumanly perfect creatures, leaded by an emotionless yet influential figure. The authority that seemingly powerful figure emitted was such that time seems to stand still for a moment. For a second, everything was silent. Girls were gaping and boys were gawking openly as these impossibly beautiful creatures slipped past them. It was as though hundreds of lungs stopped functioning normally, rendering these people breathless. When the minute hand of the school clock started moving, it was as though time started flowing again. Shrill screams of young girls proclaiming their love started to fill the atmosphere, wreaking the peace and tranquility that hung in the air a few seconds ago.

Shika winced as the piercing sound reached her about two hundred meters away. She was slipping through the academy's main gate as the night class creatures took their first step out of their glamorous nest.

"Idiots" thought Shika. If there is one thing she is absolutely captured by these humans, it would definitely be the intriguing fact that how these people would actually allow their intelligence to be diminished by such animals. Captivating animals actually. "It must be their amazing hormones" wondered Shika as she melted into the darkness.

"Everything is all right."

"I see. By the way, my dear Shika, don't push yourself too hard. After all, it pains me." an alluring voice called out, followed by an enchanting smile that lit up the face of a striking beauty. "It took great effort for us to be reunited once more. I do not wish to lose you again."

"Yes, I understand. Please take good care of yourself as well."

Strands of long silver hair danced as a gust of chilling wind blows in. A chess piece resembling the queen lies shattered on the cold hard ground.

"I guess it has to be replaced with a bait then" Shizuka Hiou murmured, picking up the broken pieces of the queen.

Meanwhile, a thousand miles away, a loud sneezing voice rang through the night.

"The wind is unusually chilly tonight." Yuki Cross thought as she rubbed her nose frantically.


	2. Veneer

Chapter 2- Veneer

Her reflection mirrored back at her against the still water confined by the basin. A pair of wide and innocent brown eyes reflected back. It was like white against black, living among the dead, life within death, light contained by darkness , hope surrounded by despair and last but not least, innocence blended with guilt.

"How ironic." thought Yuki as she pushed the knob, causing the water to disappear within the sink in a spiraling manner. Well, eventually the normal and peaceful environment will also disappear in place of the ugly but inevitable truth.

She knew her every movement was being monitored, be it dawn or dusk. She could tell that she was dearly protected and being treated with care. Even the most moronic living creature on the planet could tell that the night class president never gives anyone special treatment, be it the living or the undead, unless it is of utmost importance to him. Yuki Cross was certainly no fool. She knew. After all, he is the ancestor of the most respected pureblood lineage. The one who took on the image of her beloved brother.

"Yuki Chan, are you done? Breakfast is ready." The chairman's voice rang out.

"I will be out in a minute" The voice of a cheerful young girl echoed.

She was surprised by the authenticity of her performance.

"I must be getting used to it" She wondered.

Yuki was no stranger to the difficulties in maintaining a façade, especially when she was constantly attracting the attention of people who have the potential to see through everything.

"Ridiculous" She thought. She is a vampire of a highly respected lineage. A pureblood. She is absolutely more powerful than a normal human. Yet how does that normal human man right within her sight keep up that supposedly bouncy, jolly and merry image with ease? The knowledge Yuki has of the frequent contacts the chairman has with the all knowing night class president certainly does not aid in answering her question at all. This definitely makes her question the definition of "normal".

"I'm full." Yuki mumble in an incoherent manner as she stuffed a toast into her mouth. Grabbing her backpack, she rushed out of the chairman's office into the courtyard that was basked with the morning light. "Crap, I'm gonna be late for my first class" Yuki panicked.

Birds flew out of the nearby surrounding trees. "I'm supposed to be moving forward since I'm running, why do I get the feeling that I'm moving backwards instead. It's as if I'm falling" thought Yuki. The impact was not pleasant. Nobody, be it vampire or human, would like to suffer a splitting pain in the butt early in the morning. The knowledge that class starts in five seconds does not help Yuki feel better too. Wincing, she finally opened her eyes.

Chocolate brown meets cobalt blue. Shock reverberates throughout her body. She has not experience such a jolt since that fateful and stormy night. Lightning flashes across the sky, brightening the surroundings for a moment before plunging it into darkness once more.

"Oh my Shizuka, She is a beautiful girl" Juri Kuran cooed, cradling the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Have you thought of a name?"

Shizuka felt drained. Not of the reddish lifeforce but more of her energy. She lay on the mattress, too tired to move a single limb. Going into labor in the middle of a storm was certainly daunting, even for the madly blooming princess herself. "Shika", she murmured before drifting into a long sleep that would cause her the ultimate regret.

"Come on Yuki, have a peek at little Shika." Juri called softly.

Yuki gently caressed the tiny bundle, causing it to giggle slightly. Yuki scooted closer to have a closer look and saw the most striking blue eye staring back at her.

"Mummy, why is she opening one of her eyes only?"

"Hmm. Well, she may open the other the next day."

Lightning flashes and thunder roars. The lights in the Kuran manor seemed to dim by itself. The temperature dropped drastically. There was a deafening crash. The next thing Yuki heard was the cry of her beloved mother.

"She's gone! Shika's gone! Haruka! Haruka where are you?"

Yuki hid behind the couch watching the flustered figure of her mother.

"Yuki, please go and find Kaname to accompany you, I have to search for your father" Juri exclaimed.

"All right, mummy" Yuki answered, saddened by the fact that she was unable to play with Shika a little longer.

"Senpai, You better watch where you're heading." uttered the girl who only reveals one pair of her cerulean blue eye.

Watching her retreating form, Yuki began to collect herself up from the solid ground.

"Shika" She whispered.


	3. Recollection

Chapter 3-Recollection

Shadow danced against the cold wall as the flames of the candles flickered. Footsteps echoed along the dim hallway of the night class dormitories. Stopping at the wide mahogany door, Takuma Ichijo knocked softly.

"You may enter, Ichijo" A smooth, velvety voice commanded.

Takuma pushed the heavy door and walked into the majestic room. Head bowed politely, he noticed a magnificent bed only fitted for a royal usage. The grand room that was surrounded by intricately designed walls further emphasized the royalty and greatness a pureblood possessed. The said royal was standing by the large window staring at the school ground.

"You summoned me, Kaname sama"

Takuma noticed the pureblood's fascination with a particular guardian was increasing lately. He stares out of the window and saw that above mentioned person was facing difficulties in coping with a steed. He turned sideways and was shocked to see that the usually cold and emotionless leader was actually holding such a tender and loving gaze.

"That's the chairman's daughter" Takuma stated. His mere statement had caused what seems tobe pain flitting through the pureblood's gaze that lasted less than a fraction of second, followed with a glare that sends a shiver down his spine.

He fully understood the pain of the pureblood leader. The pain of separation against one's own will. It all dates back to his childhood days when he was still able to smile sincerely from the bottom of his heart. The smile of his childhood sweetheart was etched into his memories permanently.

He recalled the exact moment she entered his life. It was a stormy night. Lightning flashes and thunder roars. Everyone was fast asleep in the Ichijo's mansion. All except for a single young boy. He was waiting for his grandfather's return from his council business. At the sound of the horse carriage, he rushed out of the huge mansion.

"Welcome back, grandfather."

A heavily built man with a huge sword tucked securely by his waist belt descended from the carriage, holding what seemed to be like a tiny bundle.

"Takun, please ask the servant to prepare a warm bath, we need to heat up this little one." Asato Ichijo instructed.

Takuma rushed back into the mansion and informed the servants to do as instructed. After his grandfather settled down, Takuma decided to peek at the little baby. He saw that that little one fast asleep, sucking onto a thumb.

"Peaceful one isn't she" His grandfather's voice sounded from behind. Takuma whirled around and faced him.

"Grandfather, did you found her in the storm?"

"Well, more or less, by the way, her name's Shika. Takuma, look after her while I'm not around all right."

"With pleasure, grandfather"

The following years were probably the most memorable for Takuma Ichijo. He felt truly alive and blissful all the time.

Takuma wondered down the hallway pass his grandfather office.

"She's at my mansion, my Lord, healthy and alive. I'll drop by and fetched you then." Asato confirmed.

Takuma knocked at the wooden door politely. "Grandfather, you call for me."

"Oh yes, Takun, listen carefully, look after Shika, never let her take even a single step out of the mansion, get it?"

Takuma agreed while listening to his grandfather's explanation.

"Tak, why can't I take a look at the flowers by the pond" Little Shika asked.

"That's because grandfather clearly instructed me not to bring you out of the house when he is away for business." Takuma answered. He was also puzzled about the fact that grandfather was so strict about Shika stepping out of the mansion. He recalled grandfather mentioning about some kind of protective charm the mansion is able to provide.

"All right then, will you pick a flower for me when grandfather returns?"

"Of course" Takuma smiled brightly, though it was probably the last true smile he'll ever show.

The next thing he knew, a dazzling and beautiful woman with long, flowing auburn hair appeared right in front of him. He was stunned for a moment. For what felt like eternity, Takuma stared at the empty space where Shika was a few seconds ago. That was the last time he ever saw her.

"Asato Ichijo will be visiting" The pureblood dorm leader stated.

"Thanks for informing me, Kaname sama" Takuma bowed and retreated from the impressive room.


	4. Kinship

Chapter 4 - Kinship

The feeling of sugar rush is always the finest. That increased in glucose and the sweetness provided is irreplaceable by the mere red liquid that most of his kind lived for. Hence, fuel by porky sticks; he is able to continue living for his mother. That was Senri Shiki's conclusion.

He was destined to be alone. He prefers observation over participation. It was an attitude that was nurtured since his childhood. The purebloods were the top of the hierarchy. Their commands were absolute. They are to be treated with the utmost respect. The remainders of the pyramid should carry out their task for them without further questions. Such were the laws driven deep into Shiki by the actress he cared deeply for, his mother, ever since that fateful day when his pureblood father took away his little sister right in front of his own eyes. He recalled the long and tear soaked auburn hair of his mother, the devastation that etched upon every features of her beautiful face. She was never the same again. Leaving him with his only family member, his mother, he would do anything for her, which includes obeying her by strictly following these vampire laws.

Gazing at the youthful day class students doing their recreational activities, Senri sighed deeply. It is not normal for vampires to stay up late during the day, and even more so for Senri, who tire rather easily. It is certainly out of character for him, but he does it every day. What is normal anyway?

"Being ignorant certainly does have its pros" thought Senri as he observed a baseball flying into a tree. Living with the night class is not easy for him, certainly not so with Kaname Kuran Sama around, especially when he is related with Rido Kuran Sama. Hence, he had to be extra tactful with his speech and conduct in order to avoid serious misunderstandings. He found that his aloofness and minimal involvement had helped him to achieve that. Such were the reasons for his attitude that rendered him being named as a puppet.

"Shika chan, please get the baseball from that tree. You're standing nearest to it." A day class girl called out.

Senri's eyes widened for a fraction of second before he relaxed them again. White silvery shouldered length hair danced along with the breeze as a day class girl bounced gracefully towards a tree. Leaping onto one of the highest branch with such agility, it was as though it is a child's play to her. Stretching out her slender arms, she reached for that baseball before skipping daintily back onto the ground. With a gleeful look, she whirled around with the baseball in her arms like a ballerina.

"All right, packed up, it's the end of school." A teacher commanded. Senri pulls himself off the window ledge to dress himself up. "It's the start of school" He muttered.

Senri's eyes started to droop. The droning voice of the lecturer was not helping him too. However, beneath that bored expression, his mind was racing. "No freaking way" he wondered. Yet, he was unable to deny that her eye reflected his own as the silver haired girl twirled around with the baseball. She had one exact same eye as him. "She has silver hair too" Senri recalled painfully as the image of his little sister flitted across his mind. It was not easy for Senri. After all, meeting his little sister was a brief yet defined moment for him.

It was early in the morning. Senri noticed that his mother was hanging around his pureblood father's chamber. A car that pulled up at the front lodge of his manor fetched his father away.

"Senri, wait for me. I'll be back in a moment" His mother tells him.

Senri watched as his noble-ranked mother uses her power to vanish into thin air. A minute later, the reddish-brown hair noble reappear with a little girl in her hand.

"Senri, she's your little sister." His mother announced. "From now on you'll never be alone."

"What's your name?" Senri inquired.

"Shika" A soft voice squeaked.

Senri, noticing that the little silver haired girl was shivering, wanted to calm her down. Yet before he could even take a closer look at her, there was a loud explosion. The ground trembled violently as the livid face of his pureblood father appeared. It was then Senri felt true terror. Blood red whip flew towards him at an amazing speed. For a second, he thought he will be thrashed to pieces. To his surprised, the whip wrapped itself tightly around the little girl right in front of him instead. The little girl screamed in fright as she looks at Senri before she was pulled away by the whip forcefully. He thought that would be the first and the last time he will ever stare at the cobalt blue eye that perfectly resembles his.

It must be kaname sama. He must be adding her as one of his chess pawns again. Even though it was just an assumption, Senri would do anything if it concerns his own family.

"Shiki, why are you always sleeping?" the lecturer demanded.

"That's because he refuses to rest during the day." Takuma explained.

"Shiki, wake up this instant!" barked the lecturer.

"No freaking way" answered Senri.

The silence was immediate. All eyes turned to Senri. His eyes were still shut. It is not normal for Senri to talk, much less to rebut a lecturer. Well what is normal anyway?

Sticking a porky into his own mouth, he felt the miraculous sweetness that refueled his brain. Thus, he reached to a final conclusion. Fueled by porky sticks, he shall uncover the truth regarding his family.


	5. Recognition

Chapter 5- Recognition

It was unpleasant. A splitting headache was certainly uncalled for on an early morning. Zero Kiryuu slumped onto the hard wooden bench, staring outside the classroom. There are certain things he could never understand. There are enough animals in this academy. From horses to crows to spiders to so much more other species. So why must the headmaster keep insisting on adding a bunch of leech to the list? He could never understand. Furthermore, they keep increasing in volume. Just a few hours ago, before the sunrise, he saw a newest addition to the leech family. A childish, short and annoying baby leech by the name of Maria Kurenai. He sighed in frustration. There is no point in pondering about the source of his headache.

"All right, it's time for gym. Move on you lazy bums." The teacher announced.

The gym was crowded. Students of different years were gathered together for warm up sessions. Zero hated crowds. He shoved his hands into his pockets, shut his eyes and stalked out of the gym grumpily towards the horse stable.

"Ouch" He gasped. Wincing, he opened his eyes just in time to see a silver haired day class girl striding passed him. Turning around, she stretches her right arm straight out and points her index finger directly at him.

"Watch it, dude."

Zero stood frozen, shock registering his mind.

"Shika?" He called out.

The abovementioned girl replies "Do I know you?", before turning back to resume walking.

"It can't be" Zero thought. He stared at his reflected tattoo against the window. He was not the grumpy boy like he is at the present. He used to have a wonderful and complete family.

It was a peaceful morning. The sky was of a pleasant blue.

"Father, Mother, are you going out to hunt again?" Young Zero questioned.

"Yes, honey, now be a good boy and accompany your brother all right?" The loving mother expressed.

"Please, can I go with you, I want to experience my first hunt also." Zero pleaded.

After much persuasion, the Kiryuu couple finally allows Zero to tag along while Mrs kiryuu stayed behind to look after the other twin.

Upon reaching their destination, Mr Kiryuu warned "Now, Zero, this vampire is extremely dangerous. I want you to stay here no matter what happens, all right?"

Zero nodded and watched his father disappeared into a huge manor. A few seconds later, there car containing little Zero shook as the ground beneath trembles violently. Disorientated, Zero climbed into the front seat and peered through the windscreen.

A thick and crimson whip seemed to be protruding from the fingers of a man covered by a black coat. The scarlet whip was wrapping and coiling itself tightly around a little girl. A gunshot cracked and the whip seems to release its grip. Zero found himself moving out of the car towards the little girl.

There she was, lying on the ground, broken, battered and unmoving.

"Zero, are you all right?" Mr Kiryuu question, concern dripping onto every word he uttered.

"I'm fine Dad, but I can't say the same thing for this little girl."

"It's all right, let us take her back first"

Evening approached and every kiryuu members gathered in a cozy room. Gauze and antiseptic lotion bottles were strewn all over the floor.

"How's the girl?" Zero asked.

"She's doing fine. In fact, she's healing at an amazing rate." Mrs Kiryuu stated. "By the way, how's the hunt?"

"Oh well, he escaped from my fingers again. Well I just can't aim at him directly; he'll kill the poor girl!" Mr Kiryuu justified.

"I guess I've got to inform Toga that Rido escaped from us again." Mrs Kiryuu declared. "Oh by the way, the association just informed us of the next hunt. It involves an ex human."

The little girl on the couch stirred. Opening an eye, she scrutinized her surroundings. Four heads were peering curiously at her.

"Oh my, what an amazing eye you have." Mrs Kiryuu commented.

"Mummy, it's blue" The younger twin exclaimed.

"Hey little girl, what's your name?" Mr Kiryuu politely requested.

"Shika"

"It must be her. She must have something to do with this. The foul pureblood that destroy his family" Zero reflected as he watched the diminishing form of the silver head student.


	6. Protection Part 1

Chapter 6-Protection – Part 1

It was a pleasant morning, birds were chirping and flowers were blooming. Across the lawn, a petite girl was skipping gracefully along the walkway. Laughing and spinning, Maria Kurenai headed towards the academy's building.

"Bingo" She murmured as she approached a shoulder length, silver hair day class girl that was strolling along the walkway. She bended down and kissed her on the lips.

"Meet me at the abandoned dorm tonight during the party" She telepathically instructed.

"Yes, mother" The day class student mentally replied.

"All right take care, that blonde vice president is coming any second now."

Maria then started skipping in the opposite direction towards a bunch of day class girls just as Takuma Ichijo appeared around the corner.

"Kurenai san, it's against the rules to wonder about during daytime" Takuma exclaimed, as he chased after Maria.

"Rules", wondered Shizuka Hiou , "Aren't they meant to be broken?" Her life had been literally destroyed by rules. She was so underappreciated, so miserably misunderstood. It was their entire fault, the wretched hunters fault.

According to the rules, she was forcibly engaged to a bicolor eye pureblood. Nights after nights were filled with terror and dread. After what seemed like ages, she managed to escape in the middle of the night from his terrible clutch. Yet for her, Lady Luck was never on her side.

The weather was harsh as trees whipped their branches around. A storm was brewing and she could sense that it was not pleasant. A piercing sharp pain from her abdomen was not helping her too. She doubled over and lay sprawl on the ground. Two passing couple saw her and immediately went to her aid. Although her energy was draining rapidly, she could sense that they were powerful purebloods, just like her.

"Isn't that Shizuka Hiou, the madly blooming princess?" A male voice stated.

"Oh dear, she's going into labor, we have to help her, Haruka." A female voice exclaimed.

The stormy night was long and draining for Shizuka. When morning approached, she tried to lift herself off the bed but was unsuccessful. "Where am I?" She wondered as she observed her surroundings. It was a mess. The door was literally blown off from its hinge and the roof was half torn. It was a miracle that she was still breathing.

"Shika" Shizuka recalled, "Where's my baby?" She panicked. Mustering that little energy she possessed, she clambered out of the door.

She found herself outside the snowy ground. The house was literally uprooted from the ground. Her child was nowhere to be seen. It must be him. He must have tracked her down after she escaped, stealing her child for his own greed. Lifting her face up against the falling snowflakes, Shizuka howled, swearing absolute vengeance at Rido Kuran.

Maria danced across the pool towards the pathway where she saw the female guardian. Smiling to herself, she pranced towards the seemingly innocent brown eye girl.


	7. Protection Part 2

Chapter 7-Protection-Part 2

Music was blaring across the courtyard. Ladies, donned in glamorous gowns, were dancing and socializing with well groomed gentlemen. On such a rare occasion, the night class dormitory was fully lighted, hence basking itself in unnatural liveliness. A shadowed figure weaves among the statues and fountains towards the abandoned dormitory. Reaching her destination, she hopped onto the window ledge and slipped into the dark room.

"Mother, I'm here"

"My dear child, are you all right? I know it's not easy to camouflage oneself under a Kuran pureblood's nose." A soft, feminine voice stated.

The full figure of the pureblood Hiou princess reveals herself in the room. Her presence alone was absolutely breathtaking. Authority and power emanates from her presence. She was sitting on the bed with two other beings. Slumped on her left side was the sleeping form of Maria Kurenai. Perching on the edge of the bed on her right hand side was none other than the school guardian, Yuki Cross.

"All right Shizuka sama, it's time to keep your promise to free Zero." Yuki utter, secretly smiling at Shika.

"Of course" Shizuka glided towards Shika signaled to her.

"I'm going to transfer some of your blood to Yuki" Shizuka whispered before sinking her fangs deep into Shika.

"When the process is over, this Kuran princess will carry your aura around while yours will disappear." Shizuka mentally noted to Shika. "By the way, this female guardian is not as innocent as she appears to be. At least she is aware of the fact that she is a Kuran. Beware of her too. Oh and please prepare an imitation of my body as well. With your powers, it should be a child's play."

"All right, Shizuka san, you've transferred the blood to me, now your promise please." Yuki requested politely as Shika exited the room.

Shizuka stared at the Kuran princess that fails to realize the seriousness of her aura contamination.

"Of course, give me a moment." Shizuka replied as she glided out of the room.

Basking under the moonlight, both mother and daughter perched on the tree from afar. They watched as an exact replica of Shizuka Hiou returned to the room, only to face a young and raging male hunter.

"Dear me, how very violent" the madly blooming princess exclaimed as she watched her own replica suffered from the damage inflicted by the hunter. "It runs in the blood, recklessness and hastiness." Shizuka thought. That Kiryuu kid was exactly like his father. Killing with impulsiveness, they are worst than any beast, dead or alive. Such things do not have the right to hate vampires, for they are way below everything. The image of her lover's dead body never was unforgettable. The faces of the Kiryuu couples were etched into her mind clearly. Shizuka was not an unreasonable woman. When she pays the Kiryuus a visit, she never had in mind to change anyone of them. She wholeheartedly agrees that death is always a better option than eternal suffering.

However, when she arrived at the scene, what makes her unleashed her wrath was the fact that she had sensed the presence of her own daughter living with them. She stood under the sakura tree and listened.

"Dear, you know what she is, don't you?" Mr Kiryuu asked.

"Yup, the impossibly fast healing ability has already proven it" Mrs Kiryuu replied.

"So are we gonna send her to the council now?" Mr Kiryuu questioned.

Shizuka could take this no more. The council was the underdog of that callous pureblood bastard. This was an untold secret. Trapping her in a cell with her lover, they pressured her to take him as food. The Kiryuus were equally ruthless. The way they murdered her lover, feelings and emotions were not spared. There was absolutely no way she would allow them to harm the people she cherished again.

That was the night when she was finally reunited with a little daughter. Under the sakura tree, basking within the moonlight of the bloody colored moon, she gently caressed the face of her sleeping little daughter as she looked at the crumpled form of young Zero right in front of her.

"Mother, isn't the Kuran princess in danger since she possessed my aura?" Shika inquired.

"Although the queen had just been replaced by a Kuran bait, there is no need to worry at all; after all, the Kuran ancestor has started to assemble all the necessary pawns for her protection" Shizuka explained, as she watched the night class president walking along the hallway of the abandoned dormitory towards her injured replica.

"After all, it's just a chess game."


	8. Uncertainty

Chapter 8-Uncertainty

Polite bows and curtseys are the norm as he strolled down the stairs. Tons of vampires were gathered around to pay their utmost respect. Kaname Kuran swept his gaze across this magnificent hall owned by a noble. Ladies with unrivaled beauty donned in their most splendid gown to capture his attention. Yet, their efforts were not even close enough to successfully divert his awareness from a certain female guardian that was resting in a room above the hall at the moment.

Recalling her sleeping form on the bed, Kaname could not help but to feel a pang of sadness creeping in. He could feel that his sister was keeping something from him. The obvious change in her aura had already proven that. He would not blame her though. Kaname fully understands that he do not have the right to. After all, he had brought her unbearable sorrow.

It started from that chamber where he used to dwell in. Awakened from his lengthy slumber by fresh blood, he took on the body of his sacrifice. Cursing at his misfortune, he exited his personal chamber. Tripping over the foot of his coffin, he realized that he was merely in the form of a young growing teenage boy. As he begins to adjust to his new body down the dark hallway, he turned his head to the direction of a distinct young girl's voice.

"Brother, where are you?" She called out.

So he had a sister, he wondered as he paced towards the source of the calling. Although he was the oldest of his clan, he was feeling uneasy at the moment. He knows nothing about the boy he is now. He is never particularly fond of not knowing anything as it gives him lesser control of the situation.

"There you are, brother, mummy asked me to find you. Oh by the way, something weird had happened. All of a sudden, the baby's gone!" The little girl exclaimed.

A young girl that barely reached half his height stood ahead of him. For the first time in a very long period, his mind was blank. So this girl is supposedly his younger sister. After what seemed like endless staring, he finally answered "Oh, I see."

That was the first three words he uttered after centuries worth of hibernation. " What a smooth voice this boy has" he wondered.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked.

The knowledge piled up during his olden days failed to prepare him a decent answer for this question. Observing the little girl standing right in front of him, he realized her terror and anxiety. He finally grasps the fact that the lack of control of his facial expression gives away his thought. He had not fully adjusted to his new body then.

"What have you done to my brother?" The little girl questioned, tears threatening to spill any seconds.

"Actually, I am your ancestor."

Feeling wretched, he prepares himself for the wail the little girl emitted as she dashed down the corridor. However, he was definitely not prepared for the following thunderous explosion and crumbling pillars. Alarmed, he transported himself away from the collapsing basement. He found himself concerning about the little girl he just encountered.

Stepping into the open air at last, he found himself staring at the image of a completely ruined house. Shattered glasses and smashed furniture were strewn all over the snowy ground. So much for his first scene after a prolonged period of snoozing.

A piercing scream that cuts through the air seemed to jolt him out of his reverie. He turned to the source of the cry only to find a filthy ex human towering over the little girl. Much to his surprise, he actually found himself to be absolutely terrified at the thought of her coming to harm. Apprehension filled him as he speed towards the scene. Plunging his hand through the ribs of that creature to rip off that filthy organ, he promised himself to look after the little girl that was currently staring at him in shock.

"Oh dear, there you are, Yuki chan" A man exclaimed from far. "I'm glad you're all right." Picking up the little girl from the snow, he turned towards a teenage boy, "Come on Kaname kun, let's go back to my academy for the night."

"So my name's Kaname, and she's Yuki" the newly awakened individual thought, as he stare up into the night sky filled with falling snowflakes.

"Pardon me, I have to excuse myself for a moment" Kaname stated. He turned away from the glamorous party and moved towards a room that was occupied by his precious sister.


	9. Stake

Chapter 9-Stake

Swirling on the leather chair, he put a finger at his temple. Sensing an impending migraine, he turned and faces his old friend.

"I know, Toga, I felt his presence already." Kaien Cross whispered as he moved towards the window. The primary reason for the erection of this academy was his belief on the possibility of the co existence between humans and vampires. At the moment, he felt that his initial conviction had weakened considerably. As his eyes fell upon a certain red head night class student, he actually felt himself considering the possibility of quick evacuation of day class students for their safety.

His usual jovial and merry exterior was replaced with a somber and solemn one as his thoughts wondered to his adopted daughter. He is well aware of the unhappiness Yuki is carrying, though she is trying her very best not to express it to him.

"I'm sorry Juri, I fail to bring her up happily" Kaien Cross found himself mentally apologizing to his deceased friend. That night was particularly cold and the wind was unusually violent. He was sitting exactly on this leather chair in his cozy office, sipping on his warm tea when the phone rang. Feeling curious about this abnormal timed call, he answered the phone only to find his old friend jabbering at the receiving end.

"Juri, calmed down, will you?"

"Great Lord, I've finally reached you, Kaien" Juri panted, "Look, something just happened, you know Shizuka Hiou, don't you?"

"Of course, don't tell me you've tried to reach me in such ungodly hours just to test my knowledge of purebloods?"

"Of course not, her child was taken away from me!" Juri wailed "It's my entire fault, I should have realized something's up but I kept my guards down, and the next second, the baby's gone."

"Woah, calm down, you must have seen something"

"Naturally, he broke our front door! As in he literally blow off our front door, a burly man that was holding a ridiculous sword! I went after him but he disappeared! Kaien, since you have that uncanny ability to detect purebloods' presence, you've got to help me. It's Shizuka's child." Juri requested.

"Where's Haruka?"

"I'm trying to locate him as well and OH MY GOODNESS, HARUKA!" Juri screeched. "Kaien, promise me, look after my children if anything happens."

"Juri, what's going on exactly?" Kaien panicked.

"PROMISE ME!" Juri cried.

"ALL RIGHT JURI NOW TELL ME" Kaien never had the chance to finish his yelling. A deafening explosion heard at the receiving end successfully ends the connection, turning his blood cold. Picking up his coat, he left his office immediately.

"You are certainly the most capable yet stubborn hunter I've ever seen" Toga Yagari commented.

"Thank you, Toga, by the way, how's Zero?" The chairman enquired.

"The same as usual"

Kaien sighed as he returned to his chair. He had lost plenty of old friends. The Kiryuus were another example. He was visiting their home to check upon the strange girl Mr Kiryuu reported. A sad smile plastered across his face as he recalled their warm welcome.

"Hey uncle, bring us out. We wanted to skate." Young Zero requested, holding his other twin's hand.

"Zero, let uncle rest first." Mrs Kiryuu chided.

"Thanks for dropping by Kaien" Mr Kiryuu added "Oh by the way; I'll bring you to the girl that I just saved from Rido this morning."

Lying on the bed was a small girl with short silver hair.

"Her wounds were perfectly healed in a matter of hours. They were deep gashes too" Mrs Kiryuu commented.

Kaien Cross stood by the bed in shock. He already had an idea who she is. He can feel her overwhelming presence even before he enter the house. He just wanted to confirm it. The strong presence emitted by this small girl only exemplifies how powerful the blood running through her vein is. It was more dominant than any pureblood he has ever come across. He could definitely sense the main Hiou Clan power beneath her.

"Oh my, keeping her here may attract much more trouble than you ever wished for; I guess it is best to send her to the council as quickly as possible." Kaien suggested to the Kiryuu couple. "At least they have the ability to keep her safe from Rido."

"Since it's your suggestion, Kaien, I guess we will send her there once she awakes" Mr Kiryuu replied.

After spending a noon at the Kiryuus playing with the twins and catching up with his old friends, he finally bid them goodbye. Kaien walked away from the Kiryuu's house without knowing that tragedy would strike them in a few hours time.

Kaien Cross has taken several huge gambles in his life. Accepting the Hiou's child into the day class was one of them. Keeping it from the Kuran's purebloods was another. It was not an easy choice for him. As he resumes his staring at the red head night class student, he sighed. Apart from Shika, Kaien Cross knew that there was no one powerful enough to bring Yuki out of her darkness.


	10. Pride

Chapter 10-Pride

He winced as the sickening sound of flesh tearing rang through his mind.

"You have royally screw up my life ever since the day I came into this planet." Every syllabus uttered was dripped with contempt and hatred. He stared directly into the bicolor eyes and gave a low chuckle.

"Well done, my dear Shizuka" He mentally praised, "Your skills in chess have improved, and this is certainly out of my calculation."

Rido Kuran's equations never fail. With précised calculations, he always reached his goal. There was never a single glitch in any of his operation. Coupled with his ever faithful and loyal servant, he is always the winner. In order to gain perfect immortality, he plotted to wake his ancestor. Everything was supposed to proceed as planned. However, he had never thought of that free radical that may ruin his equation. That woman.

Actually, it was just a simple equation. To summarize, he plans to use his sibling's son to awake his ancestor. That's it. But that free radical just had to bounce off from his sight at that stormy night.

He had already sensed her presence when he kidnapped his teenage niece from the Kuran manor. Of all places, that fiancé of his just had to end up at the wrong place. Yet, much to his surprise, he actually detected another powerful presence. A pureblood that was emanating the aura of the main Kuran clan power and the Hiou clan power. Impossible, he thought. Well, he is able destroy his fiancé easily in her current state. Nevertheless, he still commanded his loyal servant, Asato, to take care of the situation.

"Take that child away and raise it up. That child will increase my power greatly after I'm done with it." Rido instructed "Don't worry about my siblings, I will divert their attention."

"Yes, my Lord" Asato replied.

Dragging the teenage Kuran boy with his blood whip, Rido proceed to the basement to awake his ancestor. Kicking the lid of the magnificent coffin open, he turned to that teenage boy and whispered "Take a look inside closely, he's the reason for your death. Well, you are just unfortunate to be the product of my siblings." With that, he spilled the blood of the teenage boy into the coffin. "Time to wake up" Rido declared and exited the basement.

"KANAME, NO!" A voice hollered. A man appeared at the front lawn with a horror stricken face.

"Hello Haruka, it took you a while to realize your missing son."

"Brother, why?"

"Painful, isn't it, when your beloved was taken away from you." Rido muttered as he stares at his flustered sister with a phone in her hand through the window.

"RIDO, HOW DARE YOU." Haruka Kuran roared. He transformed into a beast and charged full speed at Rido.

While crimson whip pierced through that beast that was inches away from his face, Rido could hear the horror stricken shriek of his sister. Facing her, he mouthed "Juri" and gave her a regretful smile before the house containing both female purebloods exploded.

What a pity, Rido thought as he attracts the level Es to the area. A decade ago, he used to crave her blood, yearned for her presence and desired her soul. Her rejection had triggered unlimited sorrow and agony for him. He barricades himself from the vampire community and the human world, numbing himself from all possible emotions with the exception of hatred, anger and greed. She had to bear the equal amount of hurt she had inflicted upon him. It's the law of equivalence. If only she had chosen him, she would not have to bear the pain of witnessing her brother being blasted into crystals. Ten years ago, she had made her choice, and this is her ultimate end, Rido thought.

Lying on the ground, he stares at the soulless body of his oldest niece that was adjacent to him.

"Well I guess the strongest also tumble, even you, my almighty ancestor" He gasped before shutting his eyes.


	11. Fragments Part 1

Chapter 11-Fragments –Part 1

It was a starless night. Winter is approaching. The wind was howling louder than usual. The moonlight spilled through the classroom's windows, revealing two silver heads.

"I thought that annoying Kuran had already finished you?" The silver hair guardian spat while struggling to aim the Bloody Rose at the stunning silver hair woman.

"But I'm standing right in front of you, aren't I "The breathtaking pureblood whispered as she glided towards the male guardian.

"What are you doing here" Zero asked as he narrows his eyes.

"To honor my promise to the Kuran princess." Shizuka answered before she willed Zero to bite her.

"Stop resisting, you know you want it, it'll free you." She purred as she watched those liliac eyes turned crimson.

Zero could not stop himself from disobeying his master as he sank his fangs into her neck. Memories began to fill him while he starts to see the reasons behind the massacre of the family. A single tear slides down his cheek onto Shizuka's shoulder. Releasing himself from Shizuka, he stares at her. For the first time, he noticed the sorrow deep within this pureblood's eyes.

"You'll never descend into insanity therefore you're no longer a pawn on the chessboard, you're free to go." Shizuka concluded before disappearing into the thin air.

Shizuka watches from afar at her newly released servant running towards the direction of the night class dormitory before heading to the council.

"Checkmate" She declared softly as she winked at a silver head figure that was concealed among the thick forest surrounding the academy.

She had to save a certain blonde from the clutches of the Shirabuki princess. Although he did not really leave any impression on Shizuka, the madly blooming princess could not let him go, especially to another pureblood. After all, he was once her daughter's childhood sweetheart.

Meanwhile, at the council, Asato Ichijo was cowering directly in front of the night class president.

"Kaname sama, please let me handle this, the academy needs you." Takuma Ichijo pleaded.

Feeling the pureblood's direct gaze on him ,Takuma sincerely thanked him.

Backed at the academy, things are not proceeding smoothly. Yuki rushed to meet the bicolor eyed pureblood only to be greeted with tons of immobile night class students.

"Zero!" She exclaimed staring at his frozen form among the sea of white uniforms, realizing that he was no longer a Level D creature but a normal Level C vampire.

Before she could even ponder on the explanation, she felt herself being strangled from behind.

"So there you are, I have searched you for a very long time." Rido purred.

Yuki swung Artemis at her uncle but he was too quick for her.

"Tsk, tsk. What an inexperienced brat." Rido smirked. Something was not right; he could feel it as he stares at the brown eye girl. Although she carries the accurate aura, something was off about her. To verify his suspicion, he wraps his blood whip around her frame, badly injuring her during the process. Bringing her to him, he sank his fangs into her neck. A piercing scream erupted as sweet smelling blood poured into his mouth. He shoved her roughly onto the ground.

"You're Juri's child" He bellowed.

Rido was fuming mad. How dare this insolent pureblood trick him. Suddenly, he found himself rooted to the ground by thick strong blood whips. He shifted his gaze upon the sea of unmoving nobles. "I see, my dear son is not with them." He noted.

"Hello Father." Senri Shiki greeted.

"Release me this instant before I obliterate you" Rido commanded.

Both mother and son shares the same trait, Rido thought; they possessed the passion of sneaking around. However, there is a slight difference; the mother loves to eavesdrop too, Rido noted, recalling the incident at his chamber in the Shiki manor.

Senri Shiki stared at this man right in front of him. After being possessed by this man, he realizes that he actually had the determination to follow his mind. Ever since this monster murdered his mother, he vowed that he would never ever become a puppet. He had enough by watching the situation from afar.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Senri stated.

"I've warned you" Rido snarled as blood whips rose from the ground towards the red head.


	12. Fragments Part 2

Chapter 12-Fragments-Part 2

The wind howled as the air starts to thicken with mist. A certain red head fall onto the ground in shock as the building trembles. Shards of glasses flew in all directions as the windows exploded, successfully snapping the hideous whip from the ground. A shadowed figure emerged, carrying the severely injured Kuran princess in a bridal style.

"Finally, we've meet, Kaname."

"I see that you have injured my sister pretty badly, Rido" Kaname stated as the wall besides Rido exploded.

The force of the explosion was such that Shika, who was standing several miles away, felt the hair at the back of her neck stands.

Dodging the sharp edged rock successfully, Rido challenged, "Now, Kaname, you do know that you're unable to kill me. After all, I'm your master who awakes you"

"In a rather rude manner" Kaname Kuran interrupted as a newly formed blood whip caught fire.

"My dear, powerful as usual, the Kuran ancestor. I guess there's no one strong enough to rip out that heart of yours." Rido pronounced, "As long as that heart of yours continues to beat, I'll never be completely destroyed. Now I have some business to attend, would you please excuse me." With that, Rido hopped over the debris strewn all over and disappear into the mist.

"Kaname Sama" A frail voice gasped.

Kaname Kuran's gaze focused on Yuki instantly. He noticed that she was lacking the energy to move. He decided to carry her back to the undamaged chairman office.

"Thank you Kaname Sama."

"Why do you refuse to address me by my first name?"

"That is because one must always be polite to their ancestor. Please, Kaname sama, he murdered my only brother, my beloved brother." Yuki begged "Please."

Kaname stared deep into the chocolate brown eyes as sorrow started to creep into his heart. It was just a mere statement, yet it manages to shatter his heart into pieces.

"I know, Yuki" Kaname assured "Sleep, you need to rest."

After placing Yuki in the chairman's office, Kaname exited the compound. Gunshots rang out from a distance away. Both hunters and vampires were fighting against the oncoming Level Es. Kaname heave a sigh of despair before he calls out "I know you're out there."

A small petite figure emerged from the surrounding forest. Her shoulder length silver hair reflected the moonlight that was shining above as she stared at Kaname Kuran with her cobalt and crimson eyes.

"How long have you noticed?"

"Ever since I bit the replica of Shizuka Hiou you created."

"I'm not surprise. You always know everything."

"Your father is searching for you."

"I apologize for the sorrow he brought upon the vampire community, though I guess my apologies do not suffice for the damages he caused."

"You've managed to hide your presence well from the vampire community for the past years. As expected from the long lost pureblood queen."

"But not from you. After all, you're still my ancestor."

The wind howl as the ground started to freeze at an amazing rate.

"You're sure about this."

"It's the only way, and that's what Yuki wants"

The figure of a night class student lies completely still on the frozen ground. The frost reaches his handsomely carved face and the lights start to leave his brown eyes. He murmured "Yuki", before his heart completely freezes.

For a moment, Rido's heart stops beating. "Impossible" He thought as he slides towards the frozen ground. There lies the unmoving body of the pureblood, Kaname Kuran. He whirled around to face the female pureblood behind him.

"Hello father."

"Well isn't this Shika?" Rido taunted.

Crimson stared against crimson, cobalt stared against cobalt. The atmosphere was incredibly tense as both formidable foes circled each other. Suddenly, multiple whips arise from the ground and charged full speed towards the petite frame.

Before they could pierce through her, they were instantly frozen and shattered into pieces of razor-sharp icicles. These icicles were levitated from the ground and aimed towards the tall figure. For a moment, time stood still. At the next second, the pointed icicles were directed at an amazing speed towards the bigger figure.

The taller figure disappeared for a moment before he reappeared behind the petite figure. However, before he could even move an inch, a lightning flashes across the sky and promptly struck him. As he was rendered immobile, the petite figure tipped her toe and whispered into his ears, before she plunged her hands deep into his chest to rip off that beating organ.

As the first raindrop landed onto the ground, the clock began to chime. This was the night where the Kuran Clan lost two of their members, but gained exactly two purebloods as well.

-END-


End file.
